The Wonder That Is Mitsukake
by Tinuviel42
Summary: A peek into the mind of Mitsukake... teehee . Mitsukake decides to take a sit. yay! please review!


Err... I don't own anything. At all. Ever. Hm... Let's do this.  
  
The Wonder That is Mitsukake  
  
One fine day in Kounan, a gentle breeze blew through the summer trees. Mitsukake watched the cherry blossoms flutter about from outside the window of his room. "What a nice day for a sit, " he thought.  
And upon speaking those very words, he sat. He sat down on the floor, crossing his legs in front of him Indian-style. First he bent his left knee and put the foot of that leg under him. He proceeded to bend the other knee and put his right foot under the opposing knee. His hands rested in his lap carelessly clasped together, with his left thumb on top of his right. His other fingers followed the same left over right pattern. Mitsukake inhaled. His eyes wandered to and fro from one side of the room to the other, slowly. He looked out the window at the cherry blossoms that had so inspired him to sit.  
He exhaled slowly and inaudibly. Perhaps, he thought, he should move his foot out from under him in the case that it would eventually fall asleep and a prickly, numb feeling would seep into it and the only way he would relieve it being to stomp it many times. After making this decision, he removed his left foot from underneath the weight of his tall body. Yes, tall. It is a known fact that many people slouch when sitting Indian-style without even realizing it. Mitsukake, however, did not slouch. His spinal cord was as straight as it would be if he were holding books on top of his head without the use of his hands or other objects which might keep them place on top of his yellow and purple sashed head. He stretched out his left foot, first flexing it toward his leg, making all but one of his toes move involuntarily. Next he arched it and rolled his ankle around.  
This, he decided, was uncomfortable, so he placed it back under him in the Indian-style sitting position that he had donned so very earlier. His blinking eyes searched the room absently. He thought to himself, oh where is Tama when you need him?  
Yes, this was a man who owned a cat. Not just the sort of cat that you would normally think of. It was Mitsukake's cat: a crème colored animal with a brown tipped tail.  
Just as Mitsukake was thinking of his cat, his large hands still clasped loosely around each other in the same left over right pattern, the door boomed loudly as if someone was knocking on it. Indeed someone was knocking on it, Mitsukake concluded when he saw Tasuki march in demanding to know where Nuriko was.  
"Where the hell is Nuriko?!"  
Mitsukake slowly turned his neck in the direction of the door, taking Tasuki into the very corner of his vision. He blinked. It was not just a blink that happens every day. This was a blink that meant something. It communicated thousands of words and feelings and fleeting thoughts of romance in a single instant. Ah, yes! This was a blink that one blinks when an emotion overtakes someone who is unable to convey their thoughts and ideas in mere words! This blink not only served the purpose of communicating these feelings of longing, but the blink also remoisturized his eyes, which had become dry from his lack of blinking. He blinked again, relishing in the ecstasy of the sensations that it caused his eyes to undergo. The feeling of remoisturization and the split second of rest that it brought to his weary eyes were incomprehensibly magnificent to his very soul.  
"Don't just sit there and blink at me, dammit!"  
He blinked again, the sensation once again overtaking both his body and soul, and for a moment, he was no longer sitting Indian-style with his right leg crossed over his left and his left hand clasped over his right, but he was running and frolicking gleefully through fields of daisies as the sun beat down upon his weathered neck.  
Tasuki muttered something about something being so damn boring and useless before he tromped out the door, leaving a blinking Mitsukake sitting in the room behind him. He walked out the very door that he had so angrily beat upon only moments before.  
Only upon the moment that Tasuki had left his room, and his heart, did Mitsukake realize that his window out of which he had gazed out at the cherry blossoms was in fact, open. A small breeze was blowing inside his room, causing his headbands to ripple and wave. He moved his hands slightly, however, much to his dismay, the wind blew against it at just the correct angle that it caused the hairs on the backs of his hands to become tickled by this wind. It was not a comforting sort of tickle that one might receive from the effect of a solid movement brushing against the hairs on your hands, but rather one like many small insects crawling across his hands. He did not enjoy this sensation, however he found himself unable to move his hands because of the mental angst that the situation brought him. Again and again, the hairs on the back of his hands tickled his hand in the wind. He gritted his teeth in anguish of the soft prickling of the hairs.  
Suddenly, much to his relief, Nuriko softly walked in, bearing with him the ability for Mitsukake to move his hands so that the breeze did not cause the hairs on the back of them to tickle him any longer.  
"Was Tasuki in here, Mitsukake?"  
Mitsukake gazed upon the form of his savior. Was it really this small framed, beautiful man who had relieved him of the greatest anguish he had ever felt? Was it really he who had dispelled in glorious splendor the sorrow that those tickling hairs had brought upon him? Somehow, he knew that Nuriko had no knowledge of the great deed of kindness he had performed by simply entering his lowly room.  
"A-ano," Nuriko blinked, "Are you alright, Mitsukake-san? You're staring."  
Mitsukake was unaware of his jaw dropping slightly at the sound of the man's voice that had saved him from a long fate of the most horrible torture known to man. Before Mitsukake's mind could further ponder just how and why Nuriko had chosen to save him when there were others in need of such assistance as well, Tasuki reappeared behind Nuriko in the doorway.  
"Nuriko!"  
Nuriko spun around to see the possessor of the voice that had called his name so excitedly. "Tasuki!" He grabbed hold of Tasuki's arm and pulled him into Mitsukake's room. "I was looking for you!"  
"No shit! I was looking for you! But. why don't we go somewhere else?" He cast a glance at Mitsukake, who was gazing at Nuriko in awe.  
Mitsukake realized that he was bothering the two, so he very slowly turned his neck back facing his window, blinking ever so often and cherishing that feeling. He could hear Tasuki and Nuriko's whispers somewhere off in the background, but he was elsewhere. He was dancing round and round with Tama, with cheesy music playing in the background. This was what he loved. His cat. Tama! Tama! That was the only thing that brought him joy and love.! Upon thinking the word love, Tasuki and Nuriko's conversation was brought to his ears, as he sat on the floor.  
"Tasuki. yeah. let's go." Nuriko dropped his voice to a lower whisper, "Mitsukake kinda sucks.."  
Mitsukake twiddled his thumbs and blushed slightly, the feeling of heat and redness overtaking his face one pore at a time until his whole cheek was a damask shade of warmth. A stray breeze blew in through the window, recklessly strewing one of his hairs about within his two bandannas.  
Mitsukake moved his toes, pondering why he only could control his big toe on it's own, but when he tried to move the others separately, all the rest of his toes moved as well. He could move his little toe to the side a little, but the other toes followed ever so slightly. Again, he attempted to move the one closest to his big toe, but all the rest of his toes followed in this movement, as if it were some sort of a hidden meaning of the universe. Perhaps, he thought, I, like my toes, as a Suzaku Seishi can only follow what the others do. But, he encountered a problem in his theory, there are seven warriors, and I have only five toes! So that cannot be! Oh why did these things torture him so?  
Mitsukake looked around the room, when he noticed that his stomach was rumbling. He thought that he might go get something to eat, however if he did, then the whole magic of his toes, and the blinking would be forever lost in the great abyss of memories. He did not wish for this sit to become but a memory, so he sat a bit longer, beginning to slouch the tiniest bit in order to suppress the stomach rumblings. Mitsukake got up, and walked out the door to get something to eat. 


End file.
